Chance Meeting
by FracturedMirror
Summary: Regal Bryant meets the young Chosen for the first time.


Chance Meeting

He was afraid that he was coming off distant. All around him a beautiful party lit up Meltokio's clubhouse. Normally he did quite alright at parties, but he just couldn't get Lezareno's facts and figures out of his head. He could hear the coy giggles of the noblewomen and the chatter of the noblemen. Brightly colored banners and streamers made elegant designs that all hooked to the center of the ceilings. No doubt the decorations had taken countless servants many days. He almost felt like he was disrespecting their handiwork.

He jumped when he felt something brush against his leg underneath the table. There was no one sitting around him, so he couldn't dismiss it as someone shifting their legs and catching his by accident. He knew it was bad manners, but he peeked underneath the table cloth all the same.

Wide eyes that were a truer blue then the sky looked up at him. The child's lips turned into a sheepish grin. The child's hair was a vibrant red that put the garden's tulips to shame. What on earth was she doing hiding under the table? He hadn't heard of any children attending the party so she couldn't be playing a game. Could she have snuck in? No. Certainly not.

When she whispered he realized he had made a mistake. He couldn't see much of the child because they had been underneath the table, but this pretty child was more likely a boy.

"Can you repeat that?" Regal hadn't really heard what the boy had been saying due to his own shock. How very careless of him, he chastised himself.

"Please don't tell Sebastian I'm here. I really don't want to be here," he was biting his lip and he had a tone of defeat to his voice.

Regal took a look around the room and was easily able to pinpoint Sebastian. He was a rather weathered looking butler searching the room alone. He had probably only took his eyes off the boy for a moment.

Regal Bryant loved children, but he was never quite sure how to handle them. He knew that he didn't have it in him to turn in this boy. There was something about him. Something terribly sad. And if there was one thing that Regal hated, it was hurting someone.

He gave a little sigh and he felt his face relax, "He seems quite worried about you."

The small boy shifted and held his legs to his chest. Regal now had no problem seeing the boy and he was certainly dressed like he belonged. The soft pink and white clothes didn't seem to reinforce the fact that it was a boy. He rested in chin on his knees and muttered a very pessimistic, "Yeah. He's paid to care about me. That doesn't really count."

That had nearly broken his heart, "It doesn't matter how things start. The worry on his face. He clearly cares about you. You shouldn't doubt that."

"Mmm," he looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned back to mutter into his knees, "I'm Zelos."

Ah. That made a bit more sense. Of course the chosen would be allowed here. He had heard a rather large commotion that the chosen was supposed to attend this party. He had never imagined that this small child could be the one that was supposed to carry salvation on his shoulders. He had to feel bad for him. What a large burden to carry.

Nonetheless Regal awkwardly held his hand under the table, "Duke Regal Bryant. It's a pleasure to meet you little one."

Zelos wrinkled his little nose and gave a small huff. Regal shook his head as he realized his own mistake, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No," Zelos shook his head and hair bouncing around, "Adults don't really talk to me like that. I guess I don't really mind it."

"How do the adult generally talk to you?" Of course this could've been a sore spot, but if the boy wanted to talk about it, he wouldn't hesitate to ask.

He watched the little one's brow furrowed as if giving serious thought to the question, "They either treat me like I'm not in the room or like I'm an adult like them. I guess it's just weird for someone to act like I'm a kid."

"How old are you?" Regal was almost afraid to hear the answer. He should've guessed that the chosen wouldn't be allowed a childhood.

He held up bold his hands extending all but one of his fingers. A cute gesture that reinforced the fact that children really were precious. "Nine? I see. That's a very important age."

"How old are you?" he asked curiously. He seemed to have relaxed a great deal as he rocked on his heels.

Regal gave a deep chuckle, "Twenty. I'm twenty years old."

Zelos started laughing loud enough to cause a few people to look in their direction. The boy covered his mouth with boy hands, but his shoulders wouldn't stop shaking.

When Zelos finally stopped laughing Regal knew what was coming, "Wow. You're so old! I wouldn't have guessed."

Regal felt a little self-conscious but he knew that it was just part of being a child. At least he didn't look quite so sad anymore, "I wouldn't tease. You'll be my age one day."

"Hah. No I won't. I'm going turn thirteen and then just stop," the boy said it with such confidence that Regal almost believed him.

"Why thirteen?" he asked curiously. That really did seem like such an odd age for him to choose.

"Because teenagers get to have all the fun. I want to be old enough to wander around Meltokio already. All I ever get to do is study and train. It's so boring," his lips were locked in a tight frown.

"That's not too bad. You need to train and study now so you can handle all that life will throw at you when you're an adult," Regal gave what he hoped was a comforting pat to the boy's head.

He shook his head and pulled himself from under the table to sit next to Regal, "Yeah. But I get all private instructors. I've never even met anyone my age. The Princess is pretty close to my age, but I'm not allowed to play with her so that doesn't count."

"I'm sorry. That does seem cruel. I'm sure when you get older you'll meet plenty of people. You're very easy to talk to. You'll make lots of friends," he put his hand on his small shoulder, and he felt his heart grow heavy for the boy's situation.

His eyes practically sparkled, "You really think so?"

Regal gave a deep chuckle, "I'm certain."

"Master Zelos! I've been looking everywhere for you," Regal could only guess that this frazzled man was Sebastian. He bowed at the young duke.

The boy pouted, "I was just making small talk. I thought that was what I was supposed to be doing."

The man gave a small smile to Regal, "Thank you for keeping Master Zelos company. I'm afraid there are many people who have been looking forward to meeting him tonight. I'm sorry to tear him away when he seems to be enjoying himself."

Regal smiled and waved his hand to indicate that he'd take no offense to the man taking his young charge, "It was my pleasure. It's no wonder so many people would like to meet such a nice young man," he turned to Zelos, remembering how the boy seemed upset at people not addressing him during conversation, "I'm sure we'll be able to talk again."

Zelos nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Once I finish talking to everyone I'll come right back Regal!"

Regal smiled and watched the boy walk away, his butler commenting on how he had pulled his hair free of its bindings. Regal knew that the boy wouldn't return tonight. Everyone wanted a piece of the precious chosen. Now that he was found, they'd keep a closer look on his. He wondered what type of man the boy would grow up to be. He wondered if he would find the friends that he obviously wanted so much. He wondered if he would ever hold a conversation with him again. He shook his head. He let his mind wander back to his company. At least he knew he had the answers to those questions.

A/N: Not really sure what this was. I was thinking about how Regal and Zelos had definitely met during parties and about their age difference. I decided it would be adorable if he had met while Zelos was a child.


End file.
